The Call
by LilIzzy
Summary: What If Bella and Edward cant stay away from each other for 1 minute or they cause each other a lot of pain when they first see each other. What will happen...
1. Chapter 1: Pain

**The Call**

**What if Bella and Edward can't stay away from each other for 1 minute or they cause each other a lot of pain when they first see each other. what will happen...**

**Crossover story of a mix of both sets of books–Twilight and Southern Vampire Mysteries.**

**Disclaimer: - I do not own these characters they are the creation of the talented Stephanie Meyer and Charlaine Harris**

**Chapter one – Pain**

**Bella's POV**

They were seated in the far corner of the cafeteria as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking and were not eating. Even though they all had a tray of food in front of them I dropped my head and looked around at my table to see if anyone noticed their strange behavior.

When I looked back over at them. One with reddish brown hair was staring at me and as soon as our eyes met, I felt an electric shock run through me and I quickly looked away. I didn't have any food yet so I stood up and headed out of the cafeteria and went to my truck. I felt people behind me but I carried on walking. When I got to my truck I opened the door and got in and rolled the windows down. I tried to slow my breathing down.

People were watching as I started the engine and drove off heading home. Once I got back home I parked in the front of the driveway and sat for a while. When I felt a sharp pain start in my chest. I got out of the truck and headed into the house. I collapsed in the living room leaving the front door wide open.

**Edward's POV**

I was seated at my usual table with my family in the cafeteria when I looked over at the table where the new girl was sitting. As soon as my eyes met hers I felt something electric running between us but before I could go over and talk to her, she stood up and left the room. When I finally caught up with her, she was in her truck and was driving off. I felt a sharp pain in my chest, the further away she got the worse the pain got . I looked at Alice and she had already seen what was happening and she had Jasper and Emmett come and help me get to the car. Alice got in the passenger side in the front and Emmett in the driver's seat and Jasper was next to me. We headed off and Alice had got her phone out and was dialing a number.

**Carlisle's POV **

I was just finishing my shift at the hospital when my phone went off. It was my daughter Alice. I knew it would be important so I stepped out and walked over to my car and picked it up.

"Yes Alice."

"Carlisle, Edward is in pain." I was worried as soon as she said the last word for my son and quickly asked.

"Tell me what happened."

"The new girl Bella Swan, their eyes met each other and now he's in pain. She drove off and I see her at home collapsed on the floor in pain and the further apart they are the more pain they both have and I don't know what to do Carlisle."

"Okay take Edward to the house and I will go get Isabella and bring her to him if I'm right he has found his mate. I will be there shortly, try and keep him calm." I replied getting into the car and speeding off to the Swan's residence.

"Okay, Carlisle" Alice had replied putting the phone down.

When I got to the Swan's house, the front door was open and a girl was on the floor. I rushed out of the car and hurried into the house and went straight over to her. I knelt down and I could see she was clutching at her chest.

"Isabella, can you hear me? I'm Doctor Cullen." I said as she blinked a couple times then opened her eyes. I smiled.

"What's happening? I feel pain and not just mine!" She began to cry so I pulled her up in my arms and carried her to the car carefully.

"I know, it's going to be okay. I am going to take you to my house to see my son. If I'm right you both need to be with each other right now." I said to her.

She grabbed at my shirt from the pain in her chest and nodded. I carefully laid her on the back seat and then got in the front and started the engine. I put my left arm around the seat and she grabbed it. I moved the rear view mirror so that I could see that she was okay. The closer we got to the house I could feel my son's pain. I drove into the driveway and parked in the garage. I carefully lifted Isabella into my arms and carried her carefully into the house. I knew that my son was in the living room on the couch so I went in and as soon as I did everyone looked over at us.

**Edward's POV **

Alice had phoned Carlisle and we headed to the house when we got there Alice, Esme, Jasper, and Emmett had to help me out and into the house since I couldn't walk. They placed me on the couch. I felt the pain easing a bit as I felt Bella get closer with Carlisle. When I heard his car stop and the doors slam shut and the back one open. I felt better but I still couldn't stand. After a minute Carlisle walked in with Bella in his arms and came over and placed her on my lap before he stepped back. As soon as he did, Bella and I looked into each other's eyes and the pain was almost gone. We continued to clutch onto each other as all the family watched in amazement. I didn't take my eyes off the soft light brown eyes of hers as she didn't take her eyes off me. I kept saying that we were okay now to her.

"Bella how you feeling?" I asked concerned.

"Better now, how about you?"

"I'm okay now, may I ask why you left?"

"I don't know, I just didn't want anyone else asking me questions and people trying to get me tell them about my life." Carlisle nodded.

"I'm sorry about that, everyone's been waiting for you and everyone wants to be your friend." I said.

She laughed at that, my family had sat down watching us both with amazement.

"What are you?" She asked causing me to smile.

"You wouldn't believe me…" I replied but she laughed and she slipped her hand onto mine and she jumped a little at the temperature.

"Your cold," she said, I nodded as she put her hand back on mine. I watched her as she lifted it up and looked at it closely.

"You don't have a pulse." She said quietly all I could do was nod again.

"I'm a…Vampire." I said slowly. She watched my face and shrugged. My family laughed at her response.

"Okay" She said after a few minutes.

She just looked down at my hand again. I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer she wasn't bothered about me doing this. My family sat watching closely though Alice had a huge grin on her face and Jasper was starting to smile. Rosalie walked through the door. Everyone looked over at her as she walked over to Emmett.

"The school is straitened out. They think we're going camping for the next few days and Bella's sick. She will need a note from you Carlisle, to explain her sickness." Rosalie said to everyone.

"Thank you Rosalie." Carlisle replied. I looked back at Bella and we sat there watching each other...


	2. Chapter 2: Conditions Edward and Bella

**Chapter 2 – Conditions Edward and Bella**

**Bella's POV**

I sat watching Edward as I was sitting on his lap with my arms around him breathing his scent of his shirt as he breathed mine in. I laughed then my phone went off. I forgot about Charlie. I picked it up

"Hello"

"Bella where are you I got a phone call saying you left the school and I came home and your truck here and you not."

"I'm out"

"Bella I need you home now I need food."

"I can't I'm out sorry you can order take out."

"Isabella if you do not come home right now you will regret it."

"Sorry Charlie but I'm not a slave I don't work for you."

"No, you're a pain in the ass who got me to separate from your mother. I hated you, I still do so you will come home and you will be punished for your attitude." I stood up and headed out the door.

"Do I need to remind you that I'm 17 and I don't do things for you any more?"

"Isabella get home right now I feel like something and you can help me, you virgin."

"No"

"Isabella don't make me look for you I will punish you worse. If you do."

"I'm not coming home." I felt pain in my chest and in my heart then all of a sudden Edward had me in his arms and I felt fine.

"Isabella do I need to remind you of who you respect when you live with me."

"I'll be home when I decide."

"Get home right now."

"No" I shut the phone off and put it away. We sat in silence on the porch.

I began to cry and Edward was trying to soothe me.

"What did Charlie do to you?" I took a few deep breaths.

"He blames me for my mom leaving him and he attacks me and threatens to...to...rape me." I cried more I could tell he was angry as he hands clenched.

"Why did you come live with him?"

"I thought I would be okay he has never done anything to me before. Not until I got here on Friday."

"I'll protect you."

"I should go it just gets worse the longer I am away. " I tried getting up but he held in a tight grip.

"No I will protect you. I won't let you go back if he hurts you."

"I don't want to intrude. I'll be okay. I've already got some bruises any way I'll be okay."

"No. Move in with me and my family."

"I can't"

"Please"

"No" He picked me up and we went back inside. I was shivering as it was cold. Alice had gotten a blanket and Edward sat down me on his lap. The blanket wrapped round us. I looked up at him my phone went off again I picked it up.

"Hello"

"Bella where are you honey?"

"Hi mom I'm at a friend's."

"Honey your dad's worried sick." I started to cry

"It's not what you think."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter how is Phil?"

"It's not anything what's going on?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Isabella you're my daughter I love you."

"Dad attacked me and he wants me home to attack me again."

"What do you mean attacked?"

"Punched and kicked me"

"Not sexual then?"

"No but he threatened he would when I got home."

"Bella I want you to come home."

"I don't want to. I don't know what I want." I looked at Edward he looked to talking to Carlisle and Esme silently.

"Bella honey come home and well deal with your dad."

"I can't. I like Forks. I just don't want to live with Charlie."

"Bella honey I won't let you live on your own in the same town as that man."

"I know can I phone you later I'll look at plane tickets and think if he calls tell him I didn't answer."

"Okay baby be safe."

"I will" I ended the call and sat back and began to cry my phone went off again. I picked it up it was my friend from Italy

"Ciao"

"Ciao Isabella"

"Hows è stata Aro"

"Isabella I'm sono Belle e si." I looked around the Cullen's faces seemed to be shocked. I shrugged.

"I'm okay così quello che desiderate."

"Isabella may we speak in English."

"Of course so old man what do you want?"

"To see if you will come and visit."

"Nope sorry can't, I've got plans."

"Come on, you promised and I would like to meet you we only seem to email and phone each other"

"Yes I know boring anyway how about I leave today. I need to get away for a bit and Italy might be fun I heard they have loads of shops so shopping for me."

"Of course so is that a plan?"

"Yes, I love it hang on I need to phone the airport for tickets."

"No need I sent the private jet it should arrive in half an hour at Port Angeles."

"Cool hang on I need my passport but I can't go home."

"No need I got you one."

"Aro you can't."

"Yes I can why can't you go home little one?"

"My dad being a prick." He started to laugh.

"Well you coming or not?"

"Yes of course how's the other two grumpy old men." He was laughing I heard shouting and then.

"Isabella I am not an old grumpy man." I was laughing my head off.

"Nice to talk to you too Marcus." I was laughing again he started to as well.

"Okay so are you bringing any friends?"

"I don't know maybe."

"Come on spill."

"No way how'd you know?"

"I can tell now who is he."

"Not telling"

"I don't like secrets."

"I do" I was laughing I heard Aro laughing as well next thing I knew...

"Oh Isabella"

"Caius what can I do for you?"

"Tell me who he is or do I have to come and beat every guy to find." I laughing

"Oh now I love when you start sweet talking me but you will have to wait."

"Did I tell you Demtri and Felix are on the plane. I can phone them and tell them every ticklish spot you have."

"You wouldn't"

"Try me"

"Okay okay I'll spill." They were laughing their heads off

"His name is Edward."

"Last name"

"No way"

"Now"

"No"

"Please" Caius pleaded I groaned

"No"

"By any chance is it Cullen?" My eyes went wide.

"How you know"

"I can feel things and I can tell if it was them. Tell me how's dear Carlisle?"

"Fine I think"

"Good Good tell me are you there with them now?"

"Yes, I had a bad day and I need to see him."

"Oh you haven't have you?"

"What"

"IL Cantante"

"Maybe"

"No way" He shouted I pulled the phone away.

"ISABELLA PLEASE TELL Caius DID NOT JUST SHOUT THE HALLS DOWN BY SOMETHING YOU TOLD HIM!" Aro shouted it sounded like Caius was rolling on the floor laughing. I started myself I put the phone back to my ear.

"Calm down what do you now of the IL Cantante?"

"That is a very old myth and it never been seen before."

"What Happens?"

"The two lovers involved can't stay away from each other. They always have to be able to touch each other and have to be able to smell each other scents. Or they can be in serious pain have you felt any of this?"

"Yes I collapsed in pain at home after eye contact. Then when I was holding him it disappeared but when I got up to speak to my so called dad I left the house for a couple minutes. I felt pain in my chest. How'd you know this?"

"The Cullen's tell you their secret?"

"Yes HOLLY SHIT NO KIDDING." I could hear them laughing

"Isabella language"

"Sorry not every day you find out this stuff. Hang on what were you going to do with us?"

"Get to know you and guide you on the right path."

"Which is?"

"Goddess to all vampires." I heard gasps around the room.

"Isabella are you in the same room as them?"

"Yes seated on Edward's lap, why?"

"Okay that's fine a few years ago Marcus used his power to find you in our bonds. Our future. So we got on sites and contacted you so we could guide you to your right path. We were actually in the middle of tracking the Cullen's so we could get them here and get them to meet you. Because your bonds with them where huge."

"Sweet hang on when the jet is landing?"

"Five minutes, they're coming to pick you up."

"Cool so who are Demetri and Felix?"

"You're guards"

"My guards!" I shouted

"Your guards you are to be protected and so are the Cullen's. To keep the future the way it should be."

"Okay okay right so I'm supposed to be this goddess you sent me two guards and If I hadn't found the Cullen's today you would have so you could introduce us okay I think I'm freaking out here"

"Isabella calm down."

"Calm down. You want us to calm down Aro. I've known you for what, three years and you want calm down. I had a bad day it got good then bad and don't even mention my dad. I'll kill if I see him."

"What has he done to make you so mad." I jumped up when I heard a car pull up. I went to the door.

"Oh you're joking." I stepped outside and there standing by his car was Charlie.

"Can I phone you back I'm about to commit a huge crime?"

"Isabella no killing."

"Fine but I'll phone you in a minute." I put the phone down and walked down the steps to Charlie and hit him. I heard his jaw break I laughed.

"What do you want?"

"You're coming home now."

"No I'm going to Italy. I cleared it with mom."

"No you're not." He tried grabbing me but I grabbed him by his neck.

"Okay listen mom left you big fucking deal. I have had a rough day and you're not making it any better. I'm coming over for my things then I'm going to Italy and don't know when I'll be back. So good bye." I let go and he stumbled to his car and got in and drove off. I laughed and as he got off the driveway a car came up the road. I sighed and it stopped and they got out.

"Let me guess Felix and Demetri." They nodded

"Yes Aro wants to talk to you." He handed me the phone.

"Hello"

"Isabella why did you stop the call?"

"Because I just dealt with a father who I hate. Carry on the two idiots are here so what."

"Hey we're not idiots." They both said in unison I laughed.

"Isabella, you're coming and will the Cullen's be joining us on your trip?"

"Hang on let me ask." I walked up the steps feeling two presences behind us very close I stopped and turned.

"What are you doing?"

"Protecting you, following orders." I put the phone to my ear.

"What were the precise orders you gave these two?"

"Not to leave your side for one minute."

"Oh wonderful I'm going to have two giants next to me for the rest of my life." He laughed at that I turned around again.

"Now can you step back a little your cold is annoying." They laughed but stepped back I walked in and went over to Carlisle.

"Aro would like to know if you want to join us all in Italy?" I asked Aro was laughing still from what I said a minute ago.

"Oh old man get a grip." He stopped I heard him hiss.

"Oh scary" I said laughing

"Isabella you're using up my minutes here."

"Hey don't blame me I'm not the one who keeps wetting himself." I heard and Caius and Marcus fall on the floor in laughter, and started laughing myself.

"Bella we would love to join in the trip to Italy."

"Cool, did you hear that or are you deaf."

"I heard Isabella and wait till you get here I have my fingers ready."

"Bite me"

"Don't tempt me."

"Why you married, dirty old man."

"That's it Felix, Demetri plan b." I jumped when they came near.

"What's plan b?"

"Tickle Bella till she surrenders."

"No you can't." Everyone was laughing. They came at us and as soon as their fingers started I fell to the floor laughing my head off. They stopped after five minutes.

"You're evil Aro."

"My middle name now hurry."

"Ok let me pack and give the Cullen's time too. You know next time warn someone. Luckily I brought hot weather clothing stuff as well I wonder what you think of me wearing a tank top and mini skirt."

"No"

"Why"

"Because I don't want you wearing that."

"Oh hard luck you're not here." I ended the call and then put the phone in my pocket.

"Hey that's mine."

"You'll get it back later now let's move."

Before I knew it the Cullen's where packed and ready. Edward took my hand and we left. We went to Charlie's and I packed everything. Luckily he wasn't there. When we got to the plane, we quickly loaded everything I kept my laptop and we set of to Italy. After we got off the ground, I unpacked my laptop and put it on my phone went off I picked it up

"Hello"

"Isabella what are you doing?"

"Hi mom nice to speak to you."

"I'm sorry dear so what you doing?"

"Going to Italy for a bit. I love the sun remember that scholarship. I decided to accept."

"Oh okay so you're going there. Well have fun don't forget to email and phone everyday."

"Of course"


	3. Chapter 3: Italy Part I

**Chapter 3 – Italy**

I sat back on the seat in the plane clicking away on my laptop. Edward had his hand on my leg. I smiled up at him, and went back to looking at the computer. I had gotten on to the internet and was looking up places to live in Forks. They wasn't that much of a choice but I found one that looked good so I got my phone out Edward was watching us I dialed the number and let it ring the agent.

"Forks real estate agent here how may I help you?"

"Hello I'm wondering if I could make an offer on a house please"

"Of course may I ask which house?"

"24 Seattle Street"

"Lovely choice may I ask a name please?"

"Isabella Swan"

"Of course may I ask how much you will pay monthly or weekly please?"

"$450 monthly"

"That is perfect when you would like to have the house."

"Well I'm just off to Italy for a break so how about I come in next week and set everything up?"

"Of course may I have a contact number please?"

"Sure 8881234567"

"Thank you is that all I can do for you?"

"Would you be able to contact us if any apartments become available in the outskirts of the town please. Also would you also not tell Chief Charlie Swan about this please?"

"Of course thank you and I look forward to meeting you."

"Thank you goodbye."

I hung up and sighed my phone went off I picked it up.

"Hello"

"Isabella Marie Swan"

"Well hello Billy."

"Don't Billy me Bella where are you. Your father is going nuts and you broke his jaw."

"He deserved it and I'm heading away for a bit. Renee knows and is fine with it."

"You better come home right now." I looked at Edward and stood up and went over to the fridge and took a beer out I sighed.

"No can do I'm somewhere over a sea and I'm busy. I have a life to figure out."

"Your life is here with your dad."

"No it's not. My life is where I want it to be and it's not in the same house as that man."

"Why are you doing this? What about your dad, me, and Jake?"

"I haven't spoken to Jake since I was six and I don't care. I'm free for the first time from you, Charlie, Jake. And I'm not coming back I love my life."

"Why does the truck smell of Cullens?" I laughed

"None of your business."

"If they break the treaty then it's war."

"Oh yes the legends of the wolves now that is stupid. Who will believe you? There again I could have newspapers and TV crews down there in minutes if you touch any of them."

"Why what can you do you're only a girl?" I was laughing

"About whom you know nothing. You don't know who I am."

"Who do you know that could take down us?"

"Plenty you see I know this three people and their cool and funny but when someone threatens one of them or their family then you might as well be dead." He laughed at that.

"Bella have you been drinking?" I looked at the glass I laughed Edward came over and put his hands around me.

"Maybe but hey it's good stuff."

"What's good about getting drunk?"

"What you do when you are." I looked at Edward he was trying not to laugh

"You're stupid"

"No I'm not and yes drinking helps with stuff. But just having a couple mouthfuls doesn't mean I'm drunk." Edward laughed at this. I hung up and put the bottle down and turned to look at Edward properly.

"You know your breath smells of that horrible stuff."

"It's cold beer and it might be horrible to you but it's good for us humans. Aro knew I like the stuff."

"He knows a lot about you."

"Yes let's say he's a really good friend."

When they were done there was an announcement saying we were about to land. Edward pulled me with him to sit down but instead of in my chair I was on his lap. He was watching me. I looked him in the eye and watched as he watched me. I laughed when his eyes went a little back when we landed I jumped when a hand touched us.

"Sorry Bella" Alice said

"It's okay Alice you just made me jump." I stood up pulling Edward up and walked over to Felix and Demetri. When they handed out cloaks I got one and wrapped myself up in it. We left the plane and went into a limo with Felix driving. We were at the castle in no time. We were greeted by two women.

"Felix, Demetri good for you to get back so quickly."

"Yes well this is Bella." He said pointing to us.

"Hi I'm Heidi and this is Jane."

"Nice to meet you." We followed them down the halls and to a set of double doors. We walked in and as soon as we did all heads turned to us.

"Isabella" Aro called I left Edward and went over to them.

"Hello Aro now you guys always live in this color." They laughed

"Yes why?"

"It's dull. I guess it helps with the sun but you really need to lighten this place up it's boring." He laughed and pulled me into a hug. I heard a throat clearing and looked over at Marcus. I left Aro and jumped at Marcus he laughed.

"Nice to see you Marcus." He sat me on his lap

"Isabella you look stunning now what would you do with place?"

"I don't know but I have a couple ideas." He laughed

"You never change."

"Hey I like decorating and changing things. It's me. Now where's the other old man at?"

"I'm right here Isabella." I jumped when he spoke from behind me. Before I knew it I was off of Marcus and on the floor being tickled to death

"I promised I would be ready for you." He tickled me more.

"Stop please." He carried on I hit him and he stopped. I laughed I stood up and went over to Edward feeling the need to be near him. He put his arm around me.

"You okay"

"Yes just wanted you close." He smiled and nodded. I looked at Aro he seemed to watching us closely.

"Well it is true you have found your mate but it seems that you haven't made the connection fully yet." Aro spoke

"What you mean?"

"You see you touched with hands and had eye contact but have you kissed or anything?" We shook our heads.

"When you do it is bigger pull. You won't be able to leave each other sides at all. Not even to hunt."

"Won't that harm you?" I asked Edward.

"No I can get blood other ways." I nodded

"Okay but not humans through."

"No, only animals." I smiled and nodded and then yawned.

"Sorry long day."

"Of course. Would you like to go to your rooms little one?"

"That be great. But I think I might go and get some food from the restaurant across the street it smelled good." They laughed

"Of course" I looked for my bag and thought of Felix he took it from me.

"FELIX" I shouted he was there in a flash.

"Where's my bag?"

"Oh"

"Where's my bag?" He stood back

"I forgot it."

"You what"

"I forgot it. It's on the plane."

"Felix do you know nothing. That bag has everything I need in it including all of my money."

"I'm sorry I forgot it."

"Yes right" I looked at Edward

"Can I borrow some money please I seem to have no purse." Glaring at Felix he stepped back further and Edward nodded and gave me some cash.

"Thank you now how do I get out of here?"

"I'll show you." Felix said

"No I don't want you to come you might end up dead." Everyone laughed

"Come on I show you." Edward said

"Okay but your to come back here after you show me. I am going on my own. I need to think some things out."

"Of course but if you're not back in ten minutes I coming to get you." I nodded and we headed out and he left me after watching me go into the restaurant. I ordered some pasta to take out and paid for it . Then headed out and sat on some benches by the doors to the castle. I was away of someone coming to sit next to me. I looked over and saw it was Marcus. I carried on eating.

"You seem angry."

"It's not any of you. I'm angry with my dad."

"Did he give you the bruises?" I nodded I carried on eating.

"So how you like Italy so far?"

"They make good pasta." He laughed

"So you like pasta." I nodded eating some more.

"So what's everyone doing while I'm out here?"

"Catching up"

"Cool"

"So you coming back in?" I nodded finishing the pasta and throwing the waste away and then Marcus offered me his arm and we stepped back inside.

"So how are the two old men treating you?"

"Okay" We carried on walking when we got outside the room again. We walked in laughing.

"Aw what is funny?" Aro asked we stepped over to him.

"Wouldn't you like to know." We both laughed I let go of Marcus. Then walked over to Edward he was smiling.

"So did you get what you wanted?"

"Yes they do good pasta." He laughed shaking his head.

"What. Pasta is good, it helps with energy. I should be okay now for twelve hours with energy."

"Oh no" Alice said I looked over.

"She had espresso."

"Yes and it was cool I might go get another." I started to leave but Alice grabbed me.

"No you're not."

"Why. I like espresso."

"Yes and I will not be tortured with your energy for the next twelve hours either." I laughed I walked back to Edward.

"Now I'm bored." he laughed

"Pixie ruin your fun?" I nodded. He laughed he grabbed my hand. Before we knew it we were gone to the front door.

"Quick before the pixie comes. Go get another espresso." I jumped up and down and ran to the café and got another espresso. When I reached the door Alice was there waiting with Edward. I was jumping up and down. Alice shook her head I grabbed them both and started walking down the hall again with my espresso in my hand. When we got there Alice was shaking her head. I walked in and let go of Alice. She went over to Jasper but he ran over to us.

"Bella let's go have fun." I laughed Edward just shook his head . Alice was taking to Carlisle and Esme.

"EDWARD CULLEN" Esme shouted. Me and Jasper where laughing Edward just looked at Esme.

"What did you do?" Esme said coming over to us Aro was laughing.

"Well I let Bella have more espresso it's funny."

"Not when Bella and Jasper will be high for the next twelve hours it's not." Me and Jasper had gone to the corner and where sitting making faces at each other and laughing. Then we started the clapping hands together game.

"Jasper I'm bored can we have more fun."

"Let's go I know some fun."

"Cool see you losers." Everyone was laughing we left the room with everyone following. We walked down the hall and went into another room with games. My eyes widened.

"What you want to do?"

"Darts"

All of a sudden the darts where gone and there were people holding both me and Jasper.

"No darts" They said together. We nodded they let us go.

"I know what about Xbox?" He nodded giving me a controller and we started playing Mario carts I was beating Jasper.

"Bella how'd you get good at this?"

"High off espresso can I go get more." He nodded running and picking me up and darted off to the door. Putting his cloak on with the hood up we went over to the café. I ordered five more espressos to go. I drunk them before anyone could stop us. Then we walked back over to the castle and went back inside. Messing with each other's hair. I was high off caffeine and Jasper was high of me. We walked down to the giant hall with the thrones and started to dance. People started to come in and we were laughing.

"So what you want to do now?"

"Face paint"

"Yes" Jasper shouted he went and found some face paint and I painted a rabbit on his face as he did a bunny on mine. We were laughing at each other.

"Bored" Jasper asked I nodded.

"Hmm what about getting Felix back for forgetting your bag." I nodded Jasper went and got some supplies. I went to find Felix when I did he came with us and when he reached the hall with us Jasper grabbed him we were both laughing

"What's going on?" Felix asked I grinned evilly.

"Payback" Jasper laughed I looked in the box and got the paint balloons out. I started throwing them at Felix. The other guards came in and where laughing when they saw us. Jasper made sure they all hit him and then I started with the water balloons and hit him with them. Then we tossed feathers over him then sequins. Then Aro, Marcus, Caius and the Cullen's walked in. I looked at Jasper he had let go and tried hiding behind me. We were laughing.

"What did you do to Felix?" Edward asked

"Payback for forgetting my bag Jasper helped." Jasper hit me gently.

"Hey secret" I grasp and we broke laughing Jasper pulled out a cup and handed it to me. Alice shouted no and tried grabbing it but Jasper got her a drink. And was more high with caffeine

"JASPER" Alice shouted he let go and jumped in front of her.

"Hey where having fun stop whining." I watched Jasper. Edward came over to me and one minute he was watching me and then his lips where on mine. I felt a spark and then my high was gone. I pulled Edward to me Jasper moaned. . Edward stepped back leaving no contact between us I grabbed his arms and put them around me leaning onto his chest

"You spoiled our fun." He nodded

"Well I think we had enough fun you. Felix back anyway." I laughed and looked at Felix.

"Next time remember." He nodded and went to go clean himself off. I was laughing with Jasper then Edward's lips where on my neck I moaned.

"Oh no" Marcus said I looked at him.

"What?"

"Your connection is coming along quickly and Edward will need to claim you soon." We heard grasp from the Cullen's but Edward hadn't stopped kissing my neck. I turned and looked at him I stepped back into Esme. She held me Edward still had a grip on me.

"Edward stop"

"Sorry" I went back to him and he held me. We looked at Marcus he was smiling.

"Okay I think you might want to go to your bedroom." Alice said

"Why?" She was smiling.

"Just do please." We nodded and headed off. We got there before I knew it the door was shut and I was on the bed. I was laughing Edward was kissing my face and neck. He started pulling my top off and I started unbuttoning his shirt. He was kissing all over me and before I knew it my jeans where off and so where his and his boxers.

"Edward"

"Bella" He moaned I was breathing heavily.

"You sure Bella?" I nodded and then my panties where gone and he was slowly pushing into me. I bit my lip ow, ow. I thought and before I knew he was pushing in and out of me. The pain was replaced with pleasure. I was moaning I knew I was near and I screamed his name when I came. He collapsed next to me.

"Bella" I was breathing fast.

"Edward that was amazing."

"It was, I didn't hurt you did I though?"

"No you were perfect." We looked at each other for a long time till we heard a knock on the door...


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

Hi everyone,

Really sorry i havent updated, had my laptop break on me and it's being fixed at the moment hopefully get back up and updating in the next couple weeks.

From

LilIzzy (Jenny)


End file.
